Wizard Princes Crashing Through Windows
by kindakukukat
Summary: Akatski crashes through the classroom window and things get awkward for Doremi and Koatke, and it all ends with... A confession? from who? Wouldn't we all like to know... KotaDore, Really OOC Akatski. I think this is borderline crackfic...


**To The Reader-Peoples:** I think it'd be best to point out now Akatski is very OOC and there's slight Akatski bashing, so if you like Akatski alot this probably isn't the story for you. This is dedicated to Lizzybear54, I totally agree! There need to be more KotaDore fics! =3 I'm happy cuz this is the first post for 2011!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it! If I did English dubs wouldn't be so cruddy and would go past season one.

* * *

Doremi stared out the window, her eyebrows scrunched and her lips forming a frown. Something was gonna happen today… Something_ Bad. _She sighed, shaking her head. She was frustrated beyond belief. _What was gonna a happen?_ It was like her mind was holding a megaphone next to her ear, Screaming, "**ITS GOONNA HAPPEN!**" into it.

Kotake glance behind him at the flustered Doremi, she kept spacing out and sighing, something was up. Doremi looked back outside the window when she noticed a purple speck in the distance. She stared at it for a second before realizing what it was.

She stood up quickly, her seat screeching as it scraped against the ground, catching the class' attention, while she stared out the window with a mixture of anger and shock on her face. She pressed her face up against the glass to confirm her beliefs.

"CRUD!" She shouted, confirming that the purple speck was indeed approaching her location, "gotta hide! Gotta hide!" She then noticed everyone staring at her, "What?" she asked, "Hey! If you were in my situation you'd be doing the exact SAME THING!" She glanced out the window,"CRUD! _He_'s almost here!" She leapt under her desk and pulled her chair in front of her to conceal herself. Curious as to what got Doremi so frantic; everyone looked outside and saw something flying towards the classroom at high speeds…. Well, not something, but rather someone.

A purple haired boy was _**flying**_ towards the class. Doremi's strange behavior was quickly forgotten by everyone. The boy crashed through the window, did a back flip, and landed to the right of Doremi's desk.

"DOREMI!" He shouted, "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" He glanced at her desk before picking it up with one hand and tossing it to the other side of the room. A smile graced his handsome features,"found you, _Koi~_!" Everyone was shocked by the honorific (For those of you that don't know it means 'love')

Doremi quickly stood, a furious look on her face, "FOR THE **LAST TIME**, I WILL NOT MARRY YOU, AKATSKI! SO STOP STALKING ME!"

"BUT WHY?" Akatski shouted, "I AM A PRINCE, _handsome, wealthy, powerful, kind, famous…_ so WHY?"

"I DON'T WANT TO BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE ME? I'M PERFECT! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON!"

"_well gee, I dunno, maybe the fact that you _**FRICKIN' USED ME **to get to Hana-chan so you could **FRICKIN' KIDNAP HER**!"

"That was strictly duty! But I do love you!"

"Well I sure as Heck don't love you!"

"IF YOU DON'T AGREE I'LL TAKE YOU BY FORCE!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"AND WHY NOT?"

"Etto… that is… I … uh… have a boyfriend! Ya! And if you take me away that totally wouldn't be fair to him!"

"Y-you're breaking up wi-"

"We were never together"

"bu-"

"We were **NEVER **together!"

"FINE! BUT WHO IS THIS _boyfriend_ of yours?" Doremi panicked, not knowing what else to do, she grabbed the nearest boy and dragged him to his feet.

"He is!" She said, gesturing to the now standing Kotake.

"w-wha?" Kotake questioned

"just go along with it, **please**" she whispered

"_you_ are her boyfriend?" Akatski asked

"y-yeah," Kotake stuttered

"PROVE IT!" Akatski shouted. Kotake and Doremi both froze. _Did they have to…? NO! Please, Please! Anything but… _Kotake and Doremi nervously glanced at each other. Doremi turned to face Kotake.

"S-sorry about this," she whispered, a blush blanketing her face. Next thing Kotake knew, Doremi's lips were on his own, his eyes widened while hers gently shut. Akatski stared, shocked, before bursting into tears, jumping out another window, and dashing away.

Doremi pulled away as soon as Akatski was gone and apologized to Kotake once more before running out of the room, tears already leaking from the corners of her eyes. Kotake stood shell-shocked staring at where Doremi had just stood before snapping back to reality. He looked at the door before dashing after her.

Kotake found her sitting on the roof, staring at the sky, a steady waterfall of tears streaming down her cheeks.

"E-etto… Doji- erm… Doremi?" He asked. Doremi didn't respond so Kotake sat down next to her and stared at her still flowing tears.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered again," F-forcing you into s-such a situation. Y-you… I mean… I-I guess… I didn't want my first kiss with you…" _'Oh...' _thought Kotake disappointedly,_' of course she didn't want me to be her first kiss… after all I tease her everyday and what-not'_, "…to be fake," she continued, "I really like you… maybe even… love you…" Kotake stared at her shocked.

"Doji-Doremi, listen," she glanced at him, "I ummm… That is… I uhh… I-I'm sorry too, I guess… how do I say this?" Kotake then gave up on words and lifted a hand to Doremi's cheek, gently caressing it while brushing away tears, Kotake brought her face closer to his and gently pressed his lips against hers.

They stayed like that for awhile.

"I… I think I'm in love with you…" Kotake whispered. Doremi stared at him silently for a moment before breaking into a smile.

"…Me too"


End file.
